Existing spray cans typically include a spray tip through which the contents of the can are dispensed when an actuator, such as a button, is depressed by a user. A valve on top of the can may be opened when the actuator is depressed such that the contents of the can are forced out through an orifice of the spray tip onto a surface, for example. However, existing spray tips typically have a relatively uncontrolled discharge pattern that may create blotchy and sporadic placement, and result in the uneven and inconsistent coverage of a surface.
These relatively uncontrolled discharge patterns may be caused at least in part by the suboptimal design of orifices of existing spray tips and/or their flow chambers, which lead to suboptimal discharge patterns and surface coverages. Existing spray tips may also not be able to prevent the orifice from rotating.
In addition, the path that the contents of the can travels when dispensed from the valve may contribute to an uncontrolled discharge pattern. For example, when the valve on top of the can is opened, the contents of the can may travel through the valve then perpendicularly out through the orifice of the spray tip, such as in a 90 degree spray discharge arrangement. Existing spray tips with a perpendicular discharge flow path typically include a flow rod for controlling and compressing the flow of the contents of the can up to and through the orifice. Such flow rods may also extend out through the spray tip to assist in compressing the contents of the can before the contents are discharged through the orifice.
Furthermore, some existing spray caps on spray cans may include an integrated brush, a foam pad applicator, or a sponge, but no such spray caps permit interchangeability of one implement for another. Moreover, such integrated implements may be awkward and difficult to use in some situations, such as in small, tight, or narrow areas, due to the need for the user to manipulate the entire can and spray cap when using the implement. In addition, integrated implements cannot be removed from the spray caps while maintaining the ability to dispense the contents of the can. While some existing spray caps may have removable implements, these types of existing spray caps are typically not ergonomically designed to be comfortably used and do not have locking mechanisms to secure the implement to the spray cap.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for a system that addresses these concerns. More particularly, there is an opportunity for a spray cap system that enables a user to more consistently and accurately dispense and work with the contents of a spray can.